The Other Demon
by bloodstain5
Summary: hmm, its hard to explain, what if Sakura had a secret too? What if this secret was more powerful than kyubi? what if Orochimaru wanted Sakura because of this secret? Its a bad summary, a very bad summary, but its a good story, i promise, just give it a sh
1. Chapter 1

Three people walked through the thick forest silently, well, for the most part.  
  
"When I find them, I'm gonna beat the shit outta them!" Naruto screamed in anger, pumping his fists into the air.  
  
"Calm down, there's no need to get excited Naruto" Kakashi exclaimed, pushing back a low branch that was in his way.  
  
"No reason?!" he screamed back "No reason! Do you not care that one of your own students was KIDNAPPED?!?"  
  
"Of course I care, but I'm not gonna get angry until they end up hurting her"  
  
"This is so typical" the third person, Sasuke muttered  
  
"What is?" Naruto asked  
  
"That Sakura gets kidnapped, and this is most likely a trap for us anyway, Sakura is nothing but excess baggage that we're forced to carry around"  
  
"You know" Naruto said, more calmly than originally expected "She's gonna save your ass one of these days, and you're gonna be forced to take all that crap you just said about her back"  
  
"Keh, shut up"  
  
The three once again fell into an uncomfortable silence as they ventured further into the forest in search of their missing teammate. Haruno Sakura had been kidnapped by two unknown ninja earlier that day. The reason as to why was yet to be answered. It was most likely a trap to lure Sasuke, Naruto or Kakashi, or perhaps all three of them into an obvious trap.  
  
****  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She looked around at her surroundings. A plain concrete room with about seven or eight unmarked ninja in it.  
  
"Looky, looky" one chirped "Sleeping Beauty awakens!" They all started laughing at his terrible attempt at humor. She glared angrily at the ninja then looked away, deciding it was better to pick a fight after she was able to move. Her hands were bound with chains behind a pole at the very end of the cold concrete room, so she couldn't do much.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded, though she didn't really expect a straight answer.  
  
"We're rouge ninja, we belong to no village and you'll not find us in any existing record. I guess you could call us a type of assassins for hire" a very feminine voice suddenly spoke up. The only female of the group stepped out from behind the other ninjas'.  
  
"Leave it to Tohru to put it in pretty words..." a man in the back corner of the room mumbled.  
  
"Why did you kidnap me? Is it to get Sasuke-kun? Or Naruto or Kaka-sensei? Is it?!"  
  
"You mean that Uchiha kid bent on revenge, the moron kid that loved causing trouble and that perverted Jounin, Kakashi of the Sharingan?" a man from another corner of the room chimed in "Nah, our boss only wanted you, my pretty little hime"  
  
"W-what...?"  
  
"God, and I was told that you were smart! I figured that you would've figured it out by now! Us kidnapping you as nothing to do with anyone but you!" yet another man yelled in her direction.  
  
Sakura was beginning to get rather nervous, why did they want her? She wasn't special. Now Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were on the other hand, so what would the 'Boss' want with her?  
  
"You think to much girl, has anyone ever told you that? And you're not very patient, when Yumi-sama gets here, all your questions will be answered, so relax, we haven't been ordered to kill you yet" Tohru said, running her fingers through her long brown hair seductively.  
  
Sakura sighed. 'Maybe that's not a bad idea, but letting my guard down in a situation like this would be suicide...'  
  
****  
  
Sasuke trudged through the mud angrily. 'I hate Naruto, God, he's such a loudmouth!' he thought bitterly. Naruto had become exceedingly fed up with Sasuke permanent scowl he seemed to have plastered on, so he decided to take it upon himself to change it. Obviously, hitting him on the head with a large branch was a mistake. Sasuke nearly killed poor Naruto, but luckily, their responsible sensei was there to hold the boy back, but this didn't stop him from being exceedingly pissed off.  
  
"Try that again and I'll rip your spine out!" he yelled  
  
Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose into the air. He then walked over to Kakashi and said in a low voice the following.  
  
"Is it just me, or is he in a worse mood than he normally is?"  
  
To which Kakashi responded in an equally low voice "He's just mad that Sakura's been kidnapped"  
  
"I thought that he thought that Sakura was, quote on quote 'excess baggage'"  
  
"He was acting, and badly, he's really very upset that he couldn't protect her"  
  
"Hmm, how do you know?"  
  
"Did you see the way he looked before we left? He was about to draw blood from his own lip he was biting it so hard" Kakashi snickered.  
  
"There's nothing funny about that! This means that that Bastard likes Sakura too! This isn't good!"  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes 'Morons, I can hear every word their saying...' he rubbed the bump on his head 'I'm not a bad actor, keh, and I don't like Sakura! So what if I'm upset?! That doesn't mean anything! Wait, why am I getting so upset anyway, if it's a trap for us, they wouldn't hurt her, right?'  
  
****  
  
Sakura yawned; it had been three hours since she had woken up. She looked around the room at the 'rouge ninja' and scoffed. 'They probably all got kicked out of their village or something, heh' she thought bitterly.  
  
"Oi Tohru! Hime over there is tired" one ninja yelled across the room.  
  
"So?" Tohru asked dryly.  
  
"Aren't we s'pose to keep her awake?"  
  
"No, Yumi-sama only told us to bring her here, she can sleep if she wants, I don't give a--"  
  
"I'm right here" Sakura mumbled bitterly "And you" she looked up at the guy who was talking to Tohru "Stop calling me Hime, its not funny"  
  
"I don't take orders from babies" the man growled.  
  
"Yeah, that's because you are one"  
  
"Watch your mouth"  
  
"You were probably banished from your village, that's why you don't have a head protector"  
  
"Damare you little--"  
  
"Or maybe the reason is you never graduated your ninja academy, so you never received one"  
  
"DAMARE!!!" The man charged at Sakura.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, then she squeezed them shut, waiting for the blow to come, but it never did. She opened her eyes to see Tohru holding the man by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Stop it Goki, we cant kill her yet, remember? Yumi-sama only ordered a kidnapping, not an assassination"  
  
The man called Goki yanked his shirt away from Tohru.  
  
"I haven't forgotten" Sakura sighed in relief 'so I'm still alive, that's good, lets just hope it stays that way until Sasuke-kun and Naruto find me, if they're looking for me'  
  
"Tohru!" another man came running into the room "She's here!"  
  
****  
  
Kakashi stopped in the middle of the path. Sasuke and Naruto looked behind to see him kneeling on the ground.  
  
"Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked  
  
"People past through her not long ago, four hours ago at most" he said, studying the ground.  
  
"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Come and look at these tracks, they walked across this path and turned into the forest, here you can tell by the trampled plants and grass of the path" Kakashi said.  
  
The boys walked over to where Kakashi was.  
  
"You think its them?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"I cant think of any other reason someone would go off the trail then to hide" Kakashi said, getting up and walking into the forest. Sasuke followed close behind.  
  
"Oi! Oi, wait for me!" Naruto yelled, running after them both.  
  
****  
  
A girl came into the room in front of two big men. She looked to be about fourteen or fifteen. She had skin so pale it rivaled Orochimaru's, and had stringy, thin, black hair that fell about her chin. Her eyes were like looking into black holes all the way in outer space, they were nothing but empty.  
  
Sakura found herself begin to tremble under the mysterious girls hollow gaze, and the one thing about this girl that unnerved Sakura the most, was the eerie grin that crept onto her face at the site of Sakura squirming under her steel cold gaze.  
  
"W-who are you?" Sakura stammered.  
  
"Yumi, call me Yumi" the haunting girl smiled.  
  
"You're Yumi?! But, but you're only a child, barely older than me!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, my skills surpass my young age, I know, but I didn't kidnap you to talk to you about that" She said and stepped closer to the trembling girl.  
  
Sakura could've sworn that the heat was literally being sucked out of her body with every step Yumi took closer to her. She knelt down next to the shivering thirteen-year-old girl and smirked.  
  
"You are Haruno Sakura, correct?"  
  
Sakura, having misplaced her voice, merely nodded.  
  
"Mmhmm, you are a very special girl Sakura, do you know why?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. The girl's smirk transformed into a grin.  
  
"I thought not"  
  
She ran her hand through Sakura's short, silky, pink hair and brought her forehead to hers.  
  
"I see your future, Haruno Sakura" she whispered.  
  
Sakura's eyes grew.  
  
"M-my--"  
  
"Yes, would you like to see?" and before Sakura could say another word, Yumi had latched her hand onto Sakura's forehead. Light erupted from her fingertips, surrounding the two girls.  
  
****  
  
An agonizing scream filled the forest, sending birds flying off out of the trees and into the sky. Sasuke's head snapped up in the direction of the scream 'Sakura?!'  
  
A/N: well let me know what you thought, whether I should continue this fic or not. I would appreciate no fames, but if my story just sucked that much to you, feel free to tell me so, after all I need to know what I did wrong after all! Anyway, R&R even if it sucked. ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: you have no idea how pleased I was to see this many reviews in the first two days alone for this story, and just for the First chapter!! I was crying tears of joy!! And many thanks to jane and gyhardin, for noticing that little mistake I made and please report back to me any typos or misusage of words, because im bad at that myself ^^, and I hope you all like the second chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: (forgot it in first chapter ^^, oops) do I look like I own Naruto?? Would I be writing this crap if I did??  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sasuke flew through the forest, with only one thing in mind, 'Sakura!'.  
  
His heart pounded painfully hard in his chest, half for fear and half for anger. Fear that he might be too late to save her and anger for the enemy that took her. Without any consent from his sensei he ran faster into the direction of the scream.  
  
****  
  
Kakashi and Naruto tried desperately to catch up with Sasuke, but failed in their attempt. Kakashi's eye crinkled in concern for his female student's welfare. Sakura had always been the weakest one in the group, so he worried about her more than Sasuke and Naruto. Even though she had grown tremendously during the Chuunin exams not only in strength but in mind as well, she still had a long way to go, and he was sure that she wouldn't get away with just a few scrapes and bruises in a situation like this.  
  
It didn't take long for the boys to find the little cabin in the middle of the forest in which the scream erupted from. Kakashi had to grab the collar of Sasuke's shirt to keep him form running straight into a suspected trap.  
  
"You know better than that, let me check it out first" Kakashi whispered.  
  
Sasuke huffed and shrugged off Kakashi's hand. Kakashi walked slowly around the cabin, he found it odd and slightly unnerving that it was made of concrete and had no windows. Although it had no windows, it did have a door which was slightly ajar, giving an obvious sign that the cabin was deserted, or was it? He signaled for the boys to follow him as he slowly creaked the door open and glanced inside.  
  
It was a cold, blank concrete room, and no one was in it. The only thing occupying it was a metal pole with a body attached to it.  
  
...A body...wearing a red dress...with pink hair...  
  
"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, darting into the room.  
  
Sasuke was soon to follow, then Kakashi. She looked like a zombie. Chains around the metal pole, giving the assumption that she had been tortured, bound her hands. Her eyes were glazed over and sunken in, staring out at nothing and her skin seemed so pale it could've been transparent. Her mouth hung slightly open, making her look like she was in shock and her body was hunched over as if she were exhausted.  
  
Kakashi grabbed her wrist and put his hand above her mouth and sighed in relief.  
  
"She has a pulse and she's still breathing..."  
  
Naruto grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Sakuraaa..." he called softly, she didn't respond "Sakura, its us, your friends, we're here..." he called again.  
  
She still didn't respond, it was hard to tell if she was conscious or not, even with her eyes open. Sasuke crawled around her body to where her hands were bound. It took him some time, but with some help from Kakashi, he was able to loosen the chains enough to pull her hands out of them.  
  
Then suddenly her body came to life the minute her hands were free. She shot forward and plunged her hands into Naruto's backpack and pulled out the Demon Wind Shurikan (It would be better if I knew the Japanese name, I think its Shurikan Kaze Yokai, but I cant be sure ^^) and charged forward. Kakashi was the first to react and ran after her. Sasuke cursed and grabbed Naruto by the collar and ran after them.  
  
****  
  
Yumi walked in front of the group of Ninja, Tohru right behind her.  
  
"Yumi-sama...was that wise?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well...leaving her there, and after you--"  
  
"It's fine, if my assumption is correct, we'll be seeing her again very soon"  
  
"What do you mean? Who is that girl?"  
  
"...a...very special girl"  
  
"How so Yumi-sama?"  
  
"You will see"  
  
Tohru sighed in exasperation, obviously she wasn't going to get the answers she wanted. She shoved her hands in her pockets and continued down the trail.  
  
****  
  
Sasuke's mind was racing, one minute Sakura looked as is she'd been beaten to the point of physiological damage, the next second she was as lively as ever and running as fast as she could away from them. They had done something to her, he didn't know what, but they did something, that was for sure. He had never seen Sakura act as fast as she had acted just then and he wanted to find out why...  
  
****  
  
Kakashi was having quite a lot of trouble, to his great surprise, catching up with his student. She had been out of his site now for a total of three straight minutes, and when he could see her, it was only a flash of her pink hair or red dress for half a second every now and then. This, to say the least, was very frustrating, 'Since when is Sakura this fast? Sasuke isn't even this fast!' he thought. He continued to ponder this as he kept up his chase after his student.  
  
****  
  
Tohru's head shot up.  
  
"...something is coming Yumi-sama...something very powerful"  
  
"...I told you we'd see her soon"  
  
As soon as the words left her lips, screams erupted from the back of the group.  
  
****  
  
Naruto and Sasuke finally managed to catch up with Kakashi. He was standing stock still, his one visible eye wide open in shock.  
  
"Something's wrong" he mumbled.  
  
"Yea there is, they must've given her some kind of drug--"  
  
"No, that's not it, this is something different"  
  
"What then?"  
  
"...I hear screams..."  
  
"Sakura?!"  
  
"No, these screams are by more than one person, come on!" Kakashi said and started off again, with Sasuke and Naruto right behind him.  
  
As they got closer they could hear the screams, but they were by less people then at first. Soon after there weren't any screams at all, only the silence of the forest.  
  
"...Sasuke, I smell blood..." Naruto murmured.  
  
"Blood?"  
  
"So do I" Kakashi said.  
  
Just as soon as he said this, they reached the area where they heard the screams. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. Bodies were scattered all over, not to mention the blood splattered everywhere. Limbs that had been ripped from some bodies were scattered all around, one body was even hanging from a tree branch by a rope. They had been massacred, brutally massacred.  
  
"Stay here" Kakashi told the boys.  
  
He walked through the bloody graveyard with caution. 'Where are you Sakura?' he thought, darting his one visible eye around rapidly. As he ventured deeper into the bloody mess he began hearing something, it sounded like ragged breathing. It was then that he spotted her. She was nearly drenched in blood. She was crouching next to a headless body clutching her chest. It sounded like it pained her to breath. He began walking towards her.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you"  
  
Kakashi jumped, reaching for his kunai in defense.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
A woman stepped out from behind a tree next to the headless body. 'How did I not sense her?'  
  
"Who are you?" he asked again.  
  
"If you so much as touch her right now, she might rip your arm off" she smirked.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked again.  
  
"Tohru, you don't need to know my last name"  
  
"What did you do to my student?"  
  
"I, did nothing, you should be asking that question to my employer"  
  
"I'm going to ask again, what did you do to my student?"  
  
He glared at the woman, who just shot the glare right back at him.  
  
"...well, if you must know, we gave her a glimpse of something she shouldn't see"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now that I cant tell you, its none of your business anyway"  
  
"...why did she react to it in such a way...?"  
  
"Once again, cant tell you that"  
  
"Either you tell me or I force it--"  
  
"Urusai!!"  
  
Both Kakashi and Tohru looked down at the pink haired onnako rasping on the ground.  
  
"...urusai bastards, how am I suppose to control this bitch with you two assholes arguing?!" she hissed.  
  
Suddenly she let out an ear-shattering scream, clutching her chest harder. She keeled over, scratching furiously at the ground. Then she stopped, and just lay there, Kakashi tried walking up to the fallen girl once again, but suddenly her head shot up. Her eyes were big and round, like deer eyes caught in headlights, a very surprised look. She whipped her head around, gathering in her surroundings. Her body was wracked with sobs.  
  
"Oh god...oh god please..." she whispered over and over.  
  
"Looks like the bitch is back to normal" Tohru hissed and disappeared within a cloud of smoke.  
  
Kakashi slowly approached his weeping student.  
  
"...Sakura...?"  
  
"Kakashi-sensei!!!" he heard Naruto scream.  
  
Both Naruto and Sasuke burst into the scene.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, wha--" Naruto cut off his sentence when he saw Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, running up to her.  
  
"S-stay away!!" she yelled.  
  
They all starred at her as she began crawling towards Kakashi.  
  
"Keep them away!" she yelled, grabbing Kakashi's arm. "I might, I might..." she wrapped her arms around Kakashi's arm and fainted.  
  
Kakashi picked her up and walking over to the boys.  
  
"We should be heading back, we found Sakura..." he mumbled  
  
"...what...?" Naruto began.  
  
"She's afraid of us..." Sasuke growled.  
  
"Or, she's afraid of herself" They both looked at their sensei in confusion.  
  
"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"...I have things to discuss with Hokage-sama, lets hurry back"  
  
The two boys stole a quick glance at one another and silently followed their sensei's instructions. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ugh, I had writers block all last week!! So im not especially happy with this chapter, I hate battle scenes and cant write them worth...anything! And I tried adding one in here for some reason and it didn't work out -_-; but I think I covered it up pretty well. Anyway, I think this chapter is crap, blame the writers block, but read it anyway and tell what you did and didn't like please, and please remember to report back and typos or misuse of grammar!! Thank you!! Note: Sakura is a Chuunin in the story because its set when they're all 13, so I assume that she had past the test by then ^^ oh and at the point in the series I am at, the 3rd Hokage hasn't died yet, so he's still alive, just wanted to clear those two things up ^^.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sat up in her bed, dazed and unaware of anything around her. She vaguely heard a rapid knock on her door, then a high, angelic voice float through the door, the voice of her mother.  
  
"Sakura? Sweetie? Are you ok?"  
  
Memories flooded back into her mind from the sound of her sweet mothers voice. Memories of a fraction of her future. Blood. That sweet angelic voice screaming in pain before a sword's blade plummeted through her throat, silencing it forever. The body of her father laying in a pool of blood on the floor, not three feet away from her poor mother.  
  
She pulled herself from this memory of the future, or one of them at least. She couldn't tell her own mother that this was her last night on earth, how do you tell someone that?  
  
"I'm fine Mama...." She mumbled, pulling the covers closer to her body.  
  
"Ok...dinners ready"  
  
"...I'll...be down in a minute..."  
  
She waited until she heard her mothers footsteps depart from outside her door to let out the sob she had been holding in. She sighed and kicked the covers off her body and headed downstairs to the dinner awaiting her.  
  
****  
  
Naruto and Sasuke sat at the counter of Ichiraku Ramen (is that right??), with Naruto slurping ramen noisily.  
  
"Naruto is there a certain reason why you dragged me all out here?" Sasuke questioned, stirring his ramen.  
  
"*slurp* Ya, there is *slurp* actually"  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
Naruto sat down his third bowl of ramen and stared down at the counter.  
  
"You know how Kyubi is sealed inside me?"  
  
Sasuke looked up from his ramen.  
  
"...ya"  
  
"Well, I felt a sorta pull in my stomach back there in the forest, like he was, I dunno, trying to get out...like something was provoking him..."  
  
"What do you think it could've been?"  
  
"...That huge amount of chakra we sensed back in the forest, I think it was coming from Sakura..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I have no idea why I think that..."  
  
"But, that's impossible, that chakra was...was huge!"  
  
"I know...but all those bodies...and the fact the that Sakura didn't want us near her..."  
  
Sasuke sneered and looked out the nearest window at that comment.  
  
"We need to ask Kakashi-sensei about this...this, this is too fucked up to just forget about..." Naruto said looking up at Sasuke.  
  
"...I wonder if he even knows..." Sasuke said "I'm leaving, see you tomorrow" he said, getting up and walking out the door.  
  
****  
  
Kakashi look sick. He looked back over at Hokage-sama worriedly.  
  
"Are...are you sure...?"  
  
"Well, not completely, I'm going to have to question the girl, but from what you've told me, I see no other explanation to this..."  
  
"I thought is only existed in rumors, it doesn't seem possible--"  
  
"A demon even more powerful then Kyubi, yes I know, I'm still in shock, we need to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible"  
  
"I'll bring her in tomorrow for you--"  
  
"No, no, I think I'll drop by tomorrow to observe her fighting skills, if he does exist, and the seal has been broken, if there ever was one, her fighting skills will have improved tremendously"  
  
Kakashi rubbed his eyes in exasperation "...of course, come by tomorrow" he said and got up from the table and walked out the door.  
  
****  
  
Sakura sat in silence at the dinner table, along with both of her parents. Her father was eating his fill of food, and her mother was staring down at her hands. The images of her parents' deaths flashed through her mind again. She looked down at her food and felt the bile rise up into her throat.  
  
"Sakura? Are you ok Honey?" her mother asked worriedly.  
  
"Yea...I'm fine...hey Mama?"  
  
"Yes Honey?"  
  
"Why don't you and Daddy take trip tonight? Just you two, like go down and visit grandma down in the country"  
  
"Honey, we can't go tonight--"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea!" her father cut in "You and I need a break, and your mother's been pestering us to come down anyway"  
  
"But tonight?!"  
  
"Sure, it'd be fun!"  
  
"B-but Sakura--"  
  
"I'm fine alone, it'd be nice to have a night to myself"  
  
"...siiigh, alright, we'll leave after dinner...I guess, but we never do this again!" her mother sighed again and got up from the table.  
  
Sakura was shocked that she had actually pulled it off, but it didn't matter, at least her parents were safe now, and might even live a full happy life.  
  
She stood at the door and waved as her father dragged her mother to the car and drove away. Pleased about her victory over her parents, she headed into the living room to read.  
  
****  
  
The next day started like any other day; early. Sakura was the second person at the bridge next to Sasuke.  
  
"Ohayo..." she said wearily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"...ah" was Sasuke usual response.  
  
He looked over at Sakura, noticing the happy, slightly dazed look she was wearing that morning.  
  
"Hehe..." she giggled to herself, leaning dangerously far over the railing in a dazed fashion.  
  
"...are you ok?" Sasuke asked  
  
"Ya...I'm fine..."  
  
"...whatever...hey, what happened yesterday?"  
  
The smile on her face faded to a guilty frown.  
  
"...I dunno...I don't remember being able to control my body..."  
  
"...um...what did you se--"  
  
"OHAYO MINA-SAN!!" Naruto screamed louder than necessary.  
  
"Hi Naruto" Sakura said softly.  
  
"...hi" Sasuke glared in irritation.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, arigato Naruto..."  
  
Sasuke sighed and looked away again, 'grrr, that loud mouth...' he thought bitterly.  
  
Moments later a cloud of smoke appeared and inside the cloud was none other than Kakashi. This was a major shock for the three Chuunin for the simple fact that he was on time. But this mystery was solved within the very same minute because the very next second another cloud of smoke materialized and appearing in it was Hokage-sama.  
  
"I didn't think you'd make me be on time..." Kakashi huffed  
  
Hokage-sama ignored this and walked straight up to Sakura.  
  
"Hello, Sakura-san" he said, ignoring the two boys.  
  
"...hello" she mumbled  
  
He smiled and turned to Kakashi once again.  
  
"I'll be I'll be standing over there, Kakashi" he said pointing to a field beyond the bridge.  
  
"Hai, hai, ok, lets get started, Hokage-sama will be observing our training today"  
  
"What? Training? Don't we have missions?" Naruto asked, flinging his arms out.  
  
"Well, we did, but Hokage-sama canceled them, so we have the whole day to train, so here's how its gonna happen, we'll pair up and battle each other until one of you is down, there wont be any giving up unless I have to stop the battle, Sasuke and I will pair up while Sakura and Naruto pair up, who ever wins gets lunch, whoever loses, gets to watch the winners eat lunch"  
  
Naruto's eye's bulged out and glanced over at Sakura. 'Sakura-chan?! Oh crap, how am I suppose to fight Sakura-chan?! But if I don't, I don't get lunch, grrr, this is bad...'  
  
"Naruto" he turned to see Sakura staring at him "Naruto, don't hold back" she said to him.  
  
"Ok, let's get started" Kakashi said before Naruto got a chance to respond.  
  
They walked off to the field where Hokage-sama had point ed to and were about to start the matches when a ninja appeared in a puff of smoke and ran up to Hokage-sama. Hokage-sama stood up and the ninja leaned in and whispered something in his ear. All eyes were on Hokage-sama as they watched his face darken and then send the ninja away.  
  
He walked up to Sakura with a solemn expression clearly imprinted onto his face.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Yes?" she said loudly, feeling her heart sink into her stomach.  
  
"We just discovered a car on the side of the forest road..."  
  
"And?!" she was breathing very deeply now, glaring at Hokage-sama.  
  
"...your parents are dead, they were found in the car"  
  
Both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened in shock, and darted their gaze to Sakura, she was staring blankly at Hokage-sama, hunched slightly, with her mouth hanging open a little.  
  
"...b...but, I...I stopped it..." she stuttered, her eyes began to water and grow until they looked very much like deer eyes caught in headlights.  
  
"I stopped it!!" she screamed, "This wasn't suppose to happen!! I changed it!!" she grabbed her head and collapsed onto the ground.  
  
She suddenly felt a very familiar urk in her chest, as if something inside her was trying to burst out. She gasped and clutched her chest in pain.  
  
'Give up' a voice suddenly whispered in her head.  
  
She was vaguely aware of the boys running towards her, but their voices seemingly melted into the constant pounding of her heart in her ears.  
  
'They don't care about you' the voice whispered again 'go to sleep, no battles, no worries, nothing...go to sleep'  
  
"N...nooooooooo!!" she shrieked.  
  
She looked up at everyone's faces, and found red dots scattered all over her vision.  
  
"Not again!!" she screamed in agony as the pain in her chest expanded.  
  
"Sakura! What's wrong?!" she heard the echo of their voices and soon their faces melted away completely and there was nothing but red, blood red. She felt her mind being seized by a different force and resisted, pulling on her very existence to keep it for herself.  
  
'No!!' the voice screamed.  
  
"Noo!!" she screamed louder.  
  
Suddenly the sharp pain in her chest shot straight through her body and burst forth from her back. The force gave in and backed away into the shadow of her mind, she had one, but just barely. The blood faded from her vision and the worried and horrified faces of her sensei and Hokage came into view.  
  
She found herself flat on her back, staring up at the faces of Kakashi and Hokage-sama kneeling over her. She looked to her side and found the shocked faces of Naruto and Sasuke staring out at her from a good twenty feet away.  
  
"...Sakura?" Kakashi whispered  
  
"What?" she asked, looking back at Kakashi.  
  
Both Sasuke and Naruto ran up to her as she got up.  
  
"Sakura! What the hell ha...ppened...." Naruto's sentence faded out as he stared in shock at Sakura's back.  
  
She looked over at Kakashi and Hokage-sama; their eyes were also focused on her back. She slowly looked over her shoulder and gasped in shock.  
  
A pair of huge, shimmering, black wings were protruding from her back.  
  
To be continued.... 


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness enveloped everything around her. She saw nothing but. She could feel its cold, calloused touch sweep across her soft, pale, skin. She could hear its moan very clear in her ears. She could even smell its stench all too well, making her face scrunch up in disgust.  
  
'Oh come now Sakura, my love, don't be so mean' a voice cut through the screaming silence of the mysterious place.  
  
She spun around, expecting to see a face in the air, but all she saw was black, just like she secretly knew she would.  
  
'...you probably think you're strong' the voice spoke again 'You probably think you're special, important, you warded off the demon, but you're not, you're nothing'  
  
She looked down at where she thought her feet were.  
  
"You probably think the same thing" she hissed back.  
  
'Meaning?'  
  
"Meaning you're not all you crack yourself up to be"  
  
A cold malicious laugh cut through the darkness once again.  
  
'You ignorant little bitch' it hissed 'You truly have no idea who I am, it's almost sad really, how blind you are to the power lying dormant within your strained chest' it laughed again.  
  
Sakura clenched her fists in anger. 'How could I never know such a beast was inside me this whole time?'  
  
'You've had had one major clue for a very long while' it chuckled 'Do you honestly think you being able to control chakra that well was a result of study? You naïve, selfish, child'  
  
"Why did you bring me here?! To taunt me over how powerless I am over myself?!"  
  
'I brought you here to give you fare warning' Sakura looked up into the darkness.  
  
'Sooner or later, whether you like it or not, I will gain control, and when that happens, you die, instantly, there will be no back and forth like the Naruto boy and that damn Kyubi, and if for some reason there is, it is a fluke on my part, and will never happen again'  
  
Sakura unclenched her fists.  
  
"So you plan to kill me?"  
  
'...I hope those images haunt you for the rest of your life, my love, even if that might be shorter than you once thought'

----

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and slowly came into focus. A blindingly white room lay before her. She looked around, a heart monitor lay to her left, along with a window left open for a breeze. To her right was a table with a vase of flowers and twp empty stools. She was alone in the room.  
  
"...this must be the hospital..." she mumbled to herself  
  
She sighed and laid back down on the soft pillows and bed. The door opened. She turned to see a nurse standing in the door frame.  
  
"A—h, Sakura-san! You're awake! Yokata, we were beginning to worry" the woman smiled at her.  
  
She walked over to Sakura and took her pulse.  
  
"Well, your pulse is a little slow, but that's to be expected, so now worries"  
  
"...how long was I asleep?"  
  
"Oh, about a week I'd say, give or take a few days" the woman said taking out a blood pressure cuff.  
  
She strapped it onto Sakura's upper arm.  
  
"W-what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm taking your blood pressure honey, haven't you ever been submitted to the hospital?"  
  
"...no..."  
  
"Well lucky you, I've been assigned to those two hopeless boys on your team too many times to count"  
  
They both laughed and the nurse took off the strap.  
  
"Your blood pressure is a little low, but that too is to be expected, but just in case, I think we'll keep you here 'till tomorrow"  
  
"...have my teammates, um, visited me, at all?"  
  
"Ano...a few times ya. Naruto-chan visited a few times, a long with Sasuke- san, but I swear, it's nearly impossible to enter this room with all those ANBU outside the door"  
  
Sakura looked up.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Apparently it was an order directly form Hokage-sama himself"  
  
Sakura leaned back into her pillow.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, Naruto-chan and Sasuke-san said they'd be coming in again today and visit you, but you have some time, I suggest you try and get some more sleep, restore your energy, ne?" with that, the nurse took her leave.  
  
She sighed and began recalling the dream.  
  
'Sooner or later, whether you like it or not, I will gain control, and when that happens, you die, instantly, there will be no back and forth'  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
"...so I'm going to die, huh?"  
  
She starred into the white ceiling, deep in thought.

----

Sasuke lay on his bed starring up at his ceiling. He hadn't slept at all since Sakura's...episode, due to the fact that he couldn't get the picture of those huge, beautiful, black wings out of his mind.  
  
"Sigh, I'm gonna go find Naruto..." he mumbled and got up.  
  
He found Naruto in the forest training, not a surprising sight for Sasuke. Naruto stopped and turned to Sasuke.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Edo...I was heading up to the hospital, just wanted to see if you wanted to join me" he said.  
  
"Ok, I was gonna head up there today anyway" he said and they both headed up towards the hospital.

----

Kakashi stepped into his student's hospital room.  
  
"Yo" he said in his usual laid back manner, raising one hand.  
  
Sakura turned toward her sensei and smiled 'Finally a familiar face'  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"A little, what brings you to the hospital?"  
  
"Well, I came to visit a student of mine, her name's Haruno Sakura, heard of her?"  
  
"Hehe, the name sounds vaguely familiar"  
  
They both laughed at the little joke.  
  
"Seriously Sakura, how do you feel?" Kakashi asked, getting back on the subject.  
  
"Like trash, to put it frankly" She leaned her head on one knee.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"My parents are dead, because of me no less, and I feel weak, but that's nothing new"  
  
Kakashi walked up to the bed.  
  
"That's not all is it?"  
  
"Heh, no, I suppose not"  
  
"Care to tell me?"  
  
"...no, I don't"  
  
Kakashi sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Suit yourself, well, believe it or not, there is an actual reason I came to see you today"  
  
Sakura looked back up at the ceiling.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Do you remember what happened in the field?"  
  
"Bits and pieces...if you're referring to the wings then yes"  
  
"I want to make sure you know the level of seriousness this lies upon"  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you know what that was attacking your mind?"  
  
"...I'm...not sure...it seemed alive almost, like an alter ego..."  
  
"...that alter ego...is a demon sealed, or was sealed, inside you...."  
  
Sakura starred at Kakashi.  
  
"...what?"  
  
"The demon sealed inside you, is one of the more dangerous beings on the face of the planet"  
  
"...wow...that's a little...Kami-sama..."  
  
"Hehe, I was expecting you to scream, darn"  
  
Sakura sighed and subconsciously ran her hand through her silky pink hair.  
  
"Sakura?" Kakashi asked with worry and a hint of caution in his voice.  
  
"...I...he...Kakashi-sensei...am I gonna die?"  
  
Kakashi didn't answer at first, which made the tight knot in Sakura's chest tighten a significant deal.  
  
"...no, you wont, we'll deal with this before that happens Sakura, just be strong"  
  
"No"  
  
Kakashi looked up.  
  
"No...I don't need to be strong, I know I wont die from this"  
  
Kakashi smiled.  
  
"Good girl, just keep thinking like that and everything will be fine" He said and got up and left the room.  
  
"No...that's not what I--"  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!" A shrill scream cut through the quiet halls of the hospital, making many of the nurses and patients jump slightly.  
  
Naruto came bursting through the door, followed by Sasuke, looking slightly irritated by his friends rude and embarrassing behavior.  
  
"Hello Naruto, Sasuke" She smiled.  
  
"You're up! Yokata, we were getting worried" the fox smiled widely at the pink haired girl. "Isn't that right Sasuke?" Naruto eyed the raven-haired prodigy slyly.  
  
"...a-ah..." was now the blushing boy's response.  
  
Sakura giggled at her two best friends as they both sat down on the stools next to her bed.  
  
"So, how are you doing?" Naruto asked, slightly serious this time.  
  
"Sigh, ok I guess, they're keeping me here 'till tomorrow"  
  
"...ya..." Sasuke mumbled "I always just left"  
  
"We know Sasuke, we've seen it more than enough times to count" Sakura said  
  
"What I'm saying is, just leave, we need to talk to you in private" Sasuke growled.  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"So this thing you need to talk to me about...wouldn't be about last week...would it?"

----

"A—h, Yumi-chan, welcome!" A cool, evil voice sounded into the void room standing before the small girl as she entered it.  
  
"Orochimaru-san, Thank you, your gratitude is an honor" she mumbled to the floor as she entered.  
  
"Good news I hope, Yumi-chan, and I must warn you, one does not address me as Orochimaru-san--"  
  
"With all due respect Orochimaru-san, as much as you fail to see it, I am your equal, if not equal then superior, so I will address you as anything you like except for sama, because you are not my lord, and you are not in control of me, nor will you ever be"  
  
"Sigh, you are very difficult indeed Yumi-chan, well, I suppose I have no choice but to ignore it, now don't I? You are a very special case, Yumi- chan, and a wonderful addition to my team, I would hate to lose you, address me however you wish"  
  
"Arigatou"  
  
"Anyway, back on the subject, do you bring me good news?"  
  
A wicked smile crept across the girls face.  
  
"Indeed Orochimaru-san, I bring good news"  
  
"My lovely Sakura-chan is still alive I hope"  
  
"Indeed, for now she is, the seal was successfully broken by using...certain tactics..."  
  
"So how long do you suggest we wait?"  
  
"I think maybe a month...her mind will have deteriorated enough it will be child's play to collect her and bring her back"  
  
"Excellent, and is there anything that possess a problem?"  
  
"Haha, there are always problems, but nothing Tohru and I cant handle"  
  
"You certainly know how to please me, Yumi-chan, a month it is"  
  
To be continued...  
  
AN: I am sooooooo sorry for taking such a long time to update!!!!!! I don't like rushing my writing because then I risk writing something that's total trash --;;;. And Im sorry if any of the Characters seemed a little out of character or OOC, whatever the hell that means --;; I think it means fluffy or sweet or something, never really figured it out ;;. Aaaaaanyway, please R&R, it will make me extremely happy!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update!! I've had the chapters written for awhile now, but im too lazy to actually type them XD, well anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it, and enjoy. (I need a name for my demon, so if any of you have any ideas, please inform me!! I'm at a total loss x.X)

Sasuke sat staring into the clear, flowing river, just outside of Konoha. Naruto's eyes were somewhat wide from shock. Sakura just stood there, leaning against a tree.

"So...so this demon...is kinda like Kyubi? Right?" Naruto finally questioned.

"I guess, if you want to out it that way, but, apparently Kyubi is sealed, this demon isn't" Sakura answered, staring down at her feet.

"Oh...well that sorta makes us the same, doesn't it?"

"Don't go there Naruto, now isn't the time" Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and crossed his arms.

"...I have to go, Jiraiya-sensei is waiting for me, see ya later Sakura, go to hell Sasuke" and with that he got up and jumped into the trees before anyone could blink.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was still staring into the water. 'Should I say something? Time really isn't a luxury I have right now...maybe I should' she thought.

She leaned her head back against the tree.

"Sakura" Sasuke finally said.

She looked up.

"What?"

"This demon...is he strong?"

Sakura sighed, 'And here I thought he was trying to start a normal conversation...'

"I guess, why?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly.

"...be careful, if its strong, just...be careful" and he was gone before she could say another word.

Staring over at the place where Sasuke had formally sat, she laughed softly.

"My...that's ironic..." she mumbled, running her hand through her hair.

She sat down and leaned her back, back up against the tree and closed her eyes. There she slept that night, encountering for the second time, her demon.

Sasuke walked along the road to his house, a scowl apparent on his usually calm, intimidating face. 'This is so stupid, why should I care?' he thought, glaring down at his shoes.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"What's wrong with me these days?"

"Good question"

Sasuke looked up into the ever smiling, masked face of Kakashi, half hidden behind his trademark book, Icha Icha Paradise.

"So, what brings you down here?" Kakashi asked, putting Icha Icha Paradise away in his pocket.

"Where?"

"This is the part of Konoha I live in; I've ever seen you down here, so I repeat, what--".

"I was just walking" Sasuke lied; he was very embarrassed that he hadn't noticed he wasn't going in the right direction to his house, this wasn't something that happened often.

"Ah, walking and doing what?" Kakashi inquired.

"Nothing"

"Thinking? Did I hear you say thinking? Well pray tell what you were thinking about"

"Nothing!"

"Sakura? Well why would you be thinking about Sakura? That's a very un-Sasuke like thing of you to do, what about Sakura were you thinking about?"

"Nothing! I wasn't thinking about anything! Especially not Sakura!"

"Hmm, bursting out in anger, that defiantly not like you, Sasuke"

"...shut up..."

Sasuke growled and glared at his sensei, who was smirking defiantly back at him.

"...do you like ramen, Sasuke" Kakashi asked finally.

"No"

"Hmm, well that really is too bad"

Sasuke's face drained of all color.

"...what?"

Kakashi grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt and swung it over his shoulder.

"What?! Set me down!!"

"Yadda"

Kakashi then headed down to the Ichiraku Ramen shop with the exceedingly pissed off Sasuke right behind him.

"Sakura! So good of you to visit me!"

Sakura sat in the dark with a young boy who looked to be slightly older than she. He had jet black hair (like so many other boys in Konoha) and wore a jet black, sleeveless shirt that cut off just bellow the rim of his pants, which were also black, which cut off 3-4 inches above his ankles. He didn't wear any shoes.

He reached into a part of the darkness, where his hand seemingly disappeared, and pulled out 2 tea cups and a pot of tea.

"Want some tea, Sakura-chan?" he asked sweetly, flashing his perfect white teeth at her.

She said nothing as he poured a cup of tea for her.

"It's your favorite you know, the flavor you always drank with your mother on Sunday's"

"Oh and I'm sure you know _all_about that" she hissed.

"Actually" he smiled back "I do, I know more about you than you yourself know"

She glared at him as he finished pouring the tea and handed it to her.

"Now be a good girl and drink your tea"

She looked at the tea with disgust.

"How do I know its not poisoned?"

He suddenly burst out laughing, his perfect face scrunching up as if it were in pain.

"You are a riot, Sakura-chan! Have you forgotten already where we are?"

"...oh..."

"Exactly, which brings up the question, how can I poison you if you aren't _really _drinking it? And even if you were, why would I poison it? My survival depends on your survival, and why would I kill myself?"

"...I don't know..."

"Exactly, now drink your tea before it gets cold"

She glared again and sipped her non-existent tea.

"You like?" he asked in an expectant tone, as if he wouldn't be able to go on if she didn't.

She nodded slightly and set the cup down.

"Is..._that_ your true form?" she asked curiously, looking at him.

He looked at her and smiled.

"What? _This_ bag of bones? Of course not, though my true form is very close to this. My demon form is the size of a normal 15 year old boy, just like this, would you like to see it?" his eyes brightened in delight.

She pursed her lips and looked away, she was beginning to get cold, sitting in the darkness like that. She heard him sigh and set his cup down.

"...why am I...here?" she asked into the darkness, but the question was obviously directed towards the nameless 'boy' before her. "And I don't mean that spiritual crap 'why are we here', I mean, why am _I_, _here_" she waved her arms around, gesturing to the darkness she and he sat in.

She looked back at him and felt her heart skip several beats.

Staring back at her was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever laid eyes upon. Its violet eyes starred un blinking, back at her. Its black feathered shirt stopped right after it's chest and elbows. Its pants, which were also made form black feathers started at its hips and stopped past it's heals, making the pants look far too bib for it. It had long black nails, that looked so sharp, it rivaled an acupuncture needle. Its black hair fell just above it's shoulders, and looked so soft that she just wanted to run her fingers through it.

Her fingers twitched with want.

Protruding form its pale lips, which contrasted greatly with all the black, were a pair of small fangs, making it look like a vampire. The part about it that entranced her most was the pair of shimmering black wings sprouting from its back.

She starred in awe at the creature before her, words lost to her lips.

"I take it you like" he said with a smirk.

"...my god..."

"Not quite, but close enough" he laughed, running his hand through his hair. "Anyway, to answer your 'non-spiritual' question, can't I spend some quality time with my Sakura-chan for an hour or two?"

As he was saying this, Sakura thought for a moment that his softened to her, but it was gone before she could look again.

"Well as much as I would love to spend more time with my, Sakura-chan, I fear I must be going, ah but don't worry, I will be back"

Suddenly a flurry of feathers came blasting into her face and she found herself lying in the middle of the forest floor. Night had set long ago, and the river, reflecting the moons light, seemed almost eerie to her. Instead of getting up and walking back to her empty home, she stayed lying on the forest floor. 'The cool breeze is always so soothing in the forest'.

To be continued

Don't forget to R&R


End file.
